Memories Never Die
by WithLea
Summary: A journey with the Stitchers program as they solve crimes and two stubborn people try to deny the connection they have for each other. (Sets after 1X08 kinda)
1. Megan Harper

This is a multi chapter story, with a short chapter to start.

New story idea I actually thought of earlier today, hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but a creative mind.

* * *

 **Megan Harper**

* * *

"Two questions Maggie." Cameron asked entering his station. Maggie gave him the signal to proceed. "Who's she?..." He said pointing at the corpse cassette. "And I'm guessing this is a murder case since he is here." He said pointing at Detective Fisher.

"Unless you answered your question by stating it, you only asked one question." Maggie said earning a smirk from Cameron. "Megan Harper, 25, real estate agent. She was found in one of the listings she was showing. "

"Try to find a suspect, anything." Fisher added.

"I think we've heard enough." Kirsten said walking into the fish tank.

"Let's get to stitching!" Cameron encouraged, earning looks from a few of the staff. "No?" He asked earning a no from Linus. "Alright fine, stations please. Lights at 20%. Life-Sci I need a ready to go or no go for stitch Neuro-sync."

"Go."

"Sub-Bio?" He asked Alex.

"Go."

"Engineering?"

"Go." Tim said adding a thumbs up.

"Communications?"

"Go, it will always be go." Linus chuckled.

"It's just protocol." Cameron defended. "Medical?"

"She's all good."

"Com-check, Kirsten?"

"I'm right here." She said shutting her eyes.

"Induce Nuero-sync, on my mark in 3, 2, 1." Cameron waited a moment before saying anything. "Tell me what you see baby cake." He teased.

"One, do not call me that, ever." Kirsten said through the com. "Everything is moving too fast."

"Uh hold on." Cameron said analyzing and fixing. "How about now?"

"Yeah, she's at her house, I think. And she's arguing with someone."

"A boyfriend?" Fisher questioned.

"It's a woman." She said.

"Can you hear anything?" Cameron asked her.

"They're arguing about money, and a person named Jeff."

"Two minutes." Alex called.

She watched the two until she was pulled into another memory. "Now I'm at a house, a listing." She quickly corrected.

"Kirsten you don't have much time until you have to bounce back." Cameron reminded her.

"She just entered the house, and someone is behind her it's the woman she was arguing with." She said watching.

 _The blonde playfully grabbed Megan's hips pulling her flush against her._

 _"Jen stop." Megan laughed. "We have people coming in 30 minutes." She said turning towards Jen and placing a kiss on her lips._

"Kirsten what is happening. You have to bounce soon."

 _"We have a little time to kill." Jen said._

 _"Okay." Megan complied._

"IheartLinus." Kirsten bounced back.

"What happened in there." Maggie asked.

"The woman, was her lover, her name is Jen." She said exiting the fish tank "They also worked together."

"Why didn't you just say that through the com?" Cameron asked, earning a glare from Kirsten. "What?"

"Never mind" She said. "Let's go." She told him.

"Aye, aye matey!" He said following her.

* * *

"So I understand that the two of you are looking to buy a home?" Jen asked.

After the stitch Cameron and Kirsten quickly got down to business and got a meeting with Jen.

"Yeah, we actually spoke with Megan a few times so she could get a few of the things we wanted." Cameron spoke.

"We were actually supposed to be meeting her today, we thought she'd be here?" Kirsten said studying Jen`s face.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Jen asked. They shook their heads, no. "Megan died yesterday." The lack of emotion in her voice was evident.

"Oh we're so sorry." Kirsten said, furrowing her brows.

"We're all just trying to pick up some of the slack." Jen lightly chuckled.

"My new partner, Jeff, and I actually have a few listings for the two of you if you can meet me at the first one tomorrow noon." She said standing up. She handed them a paper with the address. "I'll see you soon." She shook their hands.

Cameron and Kirsten left the office with Jen behind them.

"Something is off." Cameron said once they were at a good distance away from Jen.

"Megan was actually arguing with Jen in a memory about a guy named Jeff."

"Do you think its the same guy?" He asked her.

"I think it could be." She said. "Although it is a bit strange that she didn't show any sign of grief, she seemed okay." She finished but something caught her attention past Camerons shoulder.

"This just got interesting." Cameron said as he watched Jen engage in a kiss with a man.

* * *

"It was really weird. She almost didn't care that Megan was gone." Cameron filled Maggie, Camille and Linus in on the events.

"They could've just been friends no?" Linus asked.

"They seemed awfully close to just be friends." Kirsten said. "But Jen was seeing both Megan and that man."

"Maybe she had an open relationship." Camille threw out.

"This person she was with could be the guy she and Megan were arguing about, Jeff." Maggie said. "Can we stitch back into Megan?"

"Yeah, she's been ready to go for an hour." Linus said checking his tablet.

"Alright Kirsten get ready." Maggie told her.

"Where`s Fisher?" Kirsten asked.

"Probably out doing donut runs." Cameron joked. "No?" He asked when no one laughed with him.

"No." Camille said standing up and exited the room.

* * *

"Cameron if you could slow the memories down." Kirsten asked.

"Well that's the nicest way you've ever asked me to do something." He said slowing the memory down.

 _"Why are you doing this." Jen followed Megan._

 _"Why?" Megan asked. Tears were running down her face as she paced around the house putting things into a box. "You're sleeping with Jeff."_

"They're arguing about Jeff, Megan found out."

 _"You don't have to leave." Jen reached out for Megan's arm._

 _"Are you kidding me?" Megan pulled away from her. "You cheated on me, multiple times. With Jeff!"_

 _"It meant nothing."_

 _"It meant nothing?! He calls you six times a day and do I have to tell mention you've slept with him on multiple occasions. I am done."_

 _"Fine!" Jen shouted._

Kirsten was pulled into another memory.

"Two and a half minutes left.

 _"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Megan asked setting a few items for the couple coming to check the lot. "Where is Jen?"_

 _"Jen isn't coming. In fact Jen doesn't ever want to work with you anymore." He said stepping towards her._

 _"I don't understand why you are here." She said backing up into the counter._

 _"I just want to ensure that you wont be in the way anymore." He said wrapping his hands around her throat._

 _Megan crawled at his arms until she had no more fight in her._

 _Jeff quickly dialed a number. "Its done."_

 _"For real this time?"_ Kirsten listened to the voice of Jen carefully.

"IheartLinus." She shot up out of the chair. "You will not believe who killed her."

"Uh I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it was Jeff." Cameron said.

"Yeah. He just wanted to be with Jen so he choked her, but before that Jen and Megan had a big break up."

"Alright lets go get these scorned lovers."

* * *

Kirsten and Cameron met with both Jen and Jeff at a property the next day.

"So this property is a two bedroom, one and a half baths. The kitchen comes fully updated-"

"Okay I'm gonna cut to the chase with this." Kirsten said.

"What? I don't understand?" Jeff asked coming behind Jen.

"Why did you kill Megan?"

"What?" Jeff chuckled stiffly pulling his tie.

"Did you feel anything after you got the call from Jeff confirming the job was done, I mean she literally died in your hands do you feel any remorse?"

"How do you know any of this?"

"Jeff!" Jen scolded, this was all the information they needed for them to be busted.

"Were you there or something." He asked sweat dripping from his face.

"Jeff!" Jen looked angry.

"She knows." Jeff said. "You said this wouldn't be tied to us."

"Were leaving." Jen said grabbing Jeff.

"Don't bother, there's a car outside that listened to everything. Scorned love never wins." Cameron said as Detective Fisher came in with two officers.

"Jen and Jeff you two are both arrested for the murder and assisted murder of Megan Harper..."

"Nice job." Kirsten said walking out with Cameron.

"Was that a compliment out of you?" Cameron asked genuinely surprised.

"Don't expect to hear anymore from me." Kirstin said and continued walking.


	2. Burt Hemmingway

**Burt Hemmingway**

* * *

"So…" Cameron stared the conversation. Both he and Kirsten were at his apartment doing research on the latest stitch, one that Maggie wouldn't let them work on just yet. "You haven't really told anyone if you are engaged." _Or not._ He thought to himself.

"Do you see a ring on my finger?" She asked.

"No." He said to her.

"Then that is your answer." She said not taking her eyes off of the laptop.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her. In all honesty he didn't want to talk about Liam, at least not to her, but considering the circumstances he would.

"Nope." She said typing away. The door bell rang and Kirsten was out of her seat. "Food's here." She said answering the door.

"I hope were not intruding on anything." Camille exclaimed as she and Linus entered the apartment.

"No, how could the two of you ever intrude." Cameron said.

"We're just stopping by." Linus said.

"Seeing how the research is going." Camille added with a chuckle. "Okay we're really here because I had nothing better to do and Linus was already on his way here." She let out a breath.

"So you guys came here… together?" Cameron asked.

Camille looked over to Linus then back to him. "Yep." She replied.

"Hm." He said going back into his laptop.

"We just ordered pizza. If you plan on staying its not up to me." Kirsten looked over to Cameron.

"I mean you guys are already here." Cameron said closing the laptop. The door bell rang. "The actual food is here." He said getting the door.

"You two are something else." Kirsten told Linus and Camille who happened to be playing in his hair.

"What." Camille laughed stopping her previous actions. "Linus and I? Psht." She chuckled as Cameron placed the large box of pizza on the counter. "Are you hungry, because I am hungry… yeah I am gonna get a slice." She quickly got off the couch and went to the kitchen.

Cameron took a seat next to Kirsten and handed her a slice. "Find anything yet?"

"No, this man is really hard to find."

"I don't get why Maggie didn't let us stitch into this guy yet. We only have a minimal amount of time until we can't." Linus said chewing on his slice of pizza.

"Hey at least we kinda got the day off." Camille said entering the living room with beers.

* * *

"You know what I don't get?" Kirsten asked Cameron, Linus and Camille left the apartment several hours ago leaving the two alone in the apartment. "Liam kept accusing us of being together." She said taking Cameron completely off guard.

"We're talking about this." He nodded his head to confirm it with himself. "I mean you did kiss me." He joked with her. "Although you were technically under the influence of a stitch."

"Exactly, I mean I'm over it." She told him. "But he kept asking about you and the program." She said not taking it into much thought.

"The program?"

"Well technically the new game we were working on." She said earning a laugh from him. "What?"

"You told him, that your line of work was video games?" He said still laughing.

"I don't get what's supposed to be funny." She said glaring at him.

"Nothing, never mind." He said to her.

"Okay." She said dismissing the idea.

"How's life Kirsten?"

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing?'"

"Why are you asking me that?" She said eyeing Cameron.

"We're friends Kirsten, and friends ask each other things like that, just to be nice."

"Oh." She said. "How's life." She threw back at him.

"You didn't even answer my question."

"Techniclly speaking I did answer your question, with another question."

"You are something else." He said to her.

* * *

"Okay guys, this is Burt Hemmingway, 56, he was a therapist, and was found in his car, and medical is ruling this as death by natural causes. He was last seen in his office." Maggie informed everyone. "Later examining showed that there was a carbon dioxide release when he was in the car."

"Wait what happened to Chad?" Kirsten asked as she entered the fish tank.

"It was too late to stitch into." Linus said. Kirsten looked at Maggie for a brief moment before entering the fish tank.

"Everybody," Cameron said getting the attention from everybody. "The faster we get this done the faster we can solve this one. Stations please. Can we have the lights at 20%... Life-Sci for stitch Neuro-sync."

"Go."

"Sub-Bio?"

"Go."

"Engineering?"

"Go."

"Communications?"

"All a go." Linus continued to tease.

"Medical?"

"She's looking great." Ayo said nodding her head at the stats.

"Kirsten?"

"Go." She said getting comfortable in the chair.

"Alright, inducing Neuro-sync in 3, 2, 1." Cameron accelerated the instrument forward. "Kirsten?" He called.

"I'm in his car." She said as she watched Burt turn on the engine, only for a funny yellow gas to come out of the vents. Kirsten began coughing the effects of being in the stitch.

"Her heart rate is increasing." Ayo informed everyone.

"Kirsten, I need you to just breathe and slow down."

"I. Cant." She said between coughs.

"Just breathe Kirsten. Breathe." He said, and she focused Cameron's voice. Soon enough she was able to slow down her heart rate.

She was sent into another memory within a matter of seconds.

"Okay, I'm in his office. He's with a patient."

 _"Tell me what happened in school today." He asked the young girl._ The girl looked about 14 and was wearing a studied the uniform on the girl.

 _"I didn't like what the other girls were saying about me. So I pushed her."_

 _"Angela." He said. "Did it make you feel any different."_

 _"Not really, no?"_

Before Burt said anything Kirsten was being pulled into another memory.

"Uh, I believe I am at his house, he`s talking with his wife" She listened to them as they spoke. "They seem to have a bit of money trouble." She said eyeing the scene. His daughter enetered the room, she was sporting the same uniform Angela had on. "They have a daughter, 13 the oldest." She said.

"Make the bounce." Cameron said.

"IheartLinus."

"What happened in there." Maggie asked helping her out of the tank.

"I don't know, I was in the car and then once he started the engine some funky stuff came out of the vents."

"And then?" Cameron asked her.

"I was pulled into another memory, with him and a patient." She dried herself. "Are there any schools in the area?"

"There are at least four." Maggie informed them. "Did you see something?"

"His daughter and patient were wearing the same uniform."

"So what does this mean?" Camille asked.

"I don't know, but were going to find out." Kirsten told her.

"We may have to stitch back into him." Maggie informed everyone.

* * *

"Is this going to be a regular thing where you come over, so we can discuss work?" Cameron asked. They were at his apartment again.

"No." Kirsten told him honestly. "This has only happened twice in a week."

"And on other occasions." He smirked at her.

"Oh don't get smart with me."

"You think I'm smart?"

"You're a man of science." She said with a small smile.

"You should smile more often." Cameron told her honestly.

"I found it!" Kirsten said.

"Found what, the patient?"

"No the school. Its a private school, Kindergarten through eight grade. Wilshire Private School. In one of the memories him and his wife were discussing money issues, its probably the school."

"Maybe." He told her.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with us Mrs. Hemmingway." The two were in the home of the Hemmingway getting down to business.

"No problem." She said.

"We're sorry for your loss." Cameron said to the sad woman.

"Burt was a good man." She smiled a bit.

"We just wanted to know what your husband was like."

"I'm sorry what is this for?" She asked hesitantly.

"We worked in the office with him, and we thought of setting a memory wall for him." Kirsten said.

"Oh that's so thoughtful of he two of you." She said as the front door opened. A loud noise came from the other room, getting the attention from the three in the kitchen. "Excuse me, my daughter." She said and walked out of the kitchen leaving the two.

"I don't think it was her." Kirsten told Cameron walking over to the arch to listen to Mrs. Hemmingway and her daughter.

"Hannah, you can keep getting into fights like this at school." She said examining the childs face. "Your father and I didn't pay a lot of money for you to keep throwing it away like that."

"Mom, it wasn't my fault-"

"Hannah, I have guests over please, I can not discuss this any further." She said walking back towards the kitchen. Kirsten made her way back over to Cameron.

"I'm sorry, my daughter thinks she's a rebel now." She lightly chuckled with them.

"It's fine, if you want us to go we can talk about this more tomorrow." Cameron interjected.

"That`d be great." She said. "I`ll walk the two of you out."

"Oh, I think we can find our way, thank you." Kirsten said, leaving the room with Cameron behind her. "I want to talk to Hannah."

"I don't think that's very smart especially with her mother right in the kitchen."

"Id just ask her a question or two. I don't see the big deal." She said finding Hannah in the living room. "Hannah?"

"Who are you?" The child asked looking at Kirsten then to Cameron.

"We're friends of your fathers, but I actually wanted to talk to you about someone in your school."

"What for?" She asked placing her book down.

"A video game." Cameron shrugged after the words came out of his mouth.

"Who are you looking for, and can I join?" She asked.

"Well were only looking to interview her for the voice of the game." Cameron carried on. "But you can be." He said earning a smile from her.

"We're looking for someone in your school by the name of Angela... Do you know her."

"Know her? More like loath her." She said and Kirsten turned to Cameron. "Why would you consider her for the game?"

"Do you know where we could find her?" Kirsten asked disregarding her question.

"She usually hangs out with a bunch of people in the yard across from our school." She informed them. "Seriously why her?"

"We'll let you know how it goes with her." Cameron said grabbing Kirsten and leaving.

"The therapist daughter hating the patient, this should be fun." Cameron said as they reached his car.

"It makes sense if it was Angela, she was his last patient, and she and his daughter didn't get along with each other." Kirsten looked over at Cameron.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Cameron and Kirsten to find the yard that was filled with a small group of teens.

"Angela?" Kirsten stepped towards the group.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Kirsten this is Cameron. We just want to ask you a few questions."

"About what." She pressed.

"About Burt Hemmingway, you know him right." She looked at Angela, before she darted across the yard.

Kirsten and Cameron chased after the girl for a few minutes before finally catching up with her. Kirsten took her to the ground.

"It was an accident." She said sobbing.

"What was." Kirsten asked.

"The gas in his car, I didn't think he would've killed him."

"It was carbon dioxide, what did you expect to happen?" She asked her.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean-"

"Call Fisher." Kirsten requested from Cameron.

"On it." He said quickly dialing the number in his phone.


	3. Rebecca Rodriguez

**Quick story** , so right before I finished this chapter I watched the last few episodes of Degrassi, and may I tell you I am not okay! The new season is not airing in the U.S. and its becoming family generated. I took a hiatus from Twitter and Snapchat, which will probably last two days. Also listening to the theme song throughout the series.

But follow me on Twitter _LiveLoveLeandra_

* * *

 **Rebecca Rodriguez**

* * *

"You look a little different today." Cameron said looking over to Kirsten. She was wearing her hair up and her shirt was tight.

"Mm I'm just trying something different." She said to him, as she walked away to get changed.

"Something different alright." He smirked as he watched her walk away.

Kirsten returned within two minutes and Maggie grabbed the file for the next assignment.

"Rebecca Rodriguez, 21, she's a chef at The Bazaar restaurant-" Maggie started.

"That explains why her hands looks all ehh." Cameron made a face looking into the corpse cassette then stepping back away from it.

"She was found this a crazy amount of drugs in her system." She said, while everyone peered over to the fair skinned young Latina, lifeless.

"Why would someone do something like that?"

"Well that's why you guys are here right?" Maggie said. "Anytime you guys are ready." She said rather sarcastically.

"You guys heard the lady." Cameron said as he waited for some of the staff to get to they're stations. "Lights at 20%... Life-Sci a go for stitch Neuro-sync?"

"Go."

"Sub-Bio?"

"Go."

"Engineering?"

"Go."

"Communications?"

Linus sighed and said, "Go"

"Medical?"

"She's all good."

"Kirsten?"

"I'm ready." She said as she waited for Cameron to go.

"Induce in 3, 2, 1.." He said moving the instrument forward. "Alright Kirsten what are you seeing."

She looked around twice, unsure of what exactly she was seeing herself. "I don't know, its pitch black."

"Uh, Linus." Cameron said, as Linus quickly pulled the memory map.

"She's not anywhere abnormal," He said. "She's in a memory."

"Kirsten, listen you're in a memory."

"Impossible." She said. Within a blink of an eye she was somewhere else. "Wait, I think I am at the restaurant." She watched as some of the chefs were going all over the place.

 _"We have people waiting outside, step it up!"_

"Someone is telling them to hurry up."

"That would probably be Jose Sandres head chef, manager, and owner." Camille said quickly pulling up his info.

"Kirsten have you found Rebecca?"

"She's, dicing in the corner." She watched as Jose came over to Rebecca.

 _"This is what you call diced onions?" He said picking a few and throwing them on the ground. "Start over." He said walking away. "Fresh meat." He muttered walking out of the kitchen._

 _One of the chefs came over to Rebecca and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, he is like that with all the new people."_

 _"Thanks Alex, but I have to get started on dicing." She said to him brushing his arm off of her._

"She was new to the job and Jose was giving her a hard time."

"Two minutes." Alex warned.

"I'm in someone's house." She said once she was in the memory. The further she walked in the hazier she became. "She's, she's on the couch." She slurred.

"Kirsten are you okay?" Cameron asked her.

"Yeahh." She said to him. "She's just laughing." Kirsten said laughing herself.

"Kirsten bounce." Cameron requested.

"I- what's the rest?" She laughed. "Oh, IheartLinus." She bounced out of the stitch. "Oh this water is so warm." She cooed.

"Someone get her out." Maggie said.

"What no! Let me stay a little longer." She asked as Ayo and another medical assistant helped her out of the fish tank. "Woah." Kirsten collapsed after that.

* * *

After Kirsten woke up, feeling more like herself, she and Cameron headed back to his apartment, something that became a regular thing between the two.

They were sitting on the couch, lounging and engaging into different conversation.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay." Cameron asked Kirsten for the fourth time since they arrived at his apartment.

"You can stop asking." She said to him. "It was just from the stitch. It has happened before." She looked over at him remembering after the first time they stitched she kissed him right after. Cameron smiled remembering that time as well, both said nothing, but fell into a silence.

"Do you ever get the sense that someone is watching you?" Cameron broke the silence after a few moments.

"No, why." She turned over to him. "Is there something happening happening." Kirsten asked concerned.

"I don't really know, its just a feeling." He said to her honestly, but he's felt it since the murder in his apartment complex, but he'd never tell Kirsten that.

"Do you get the feeling all the time?" She asked growing more concerned.

"No." He lied to her. "I could just be very paranoid." He said ending the conversation.

* * *

The following day Kirsten headed into the lab, there was a hushed conversation that could be heard because everything was silent when she walked in. Walking further into the lab she saw that there was a disagreement between Maggie and Cameron.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"What's going on? Why don't you ask her?" He said pointing at Maggie.

"You guys are not going to be stitching into Rebecca." She said to Kirsten.

"And why is that." She shifted on to the next leg clutching her bag.

"I have a new assignment I want you all to look into." She said walking over to the monitor that was connected to the tablet. "This woman worked for the SIA and could possibly give us information."

"Information... information about what?" Kirsten asked

"Where is the justice for Rebecca." Cameron said not dropping it. "Or her family."

"This is a much more important case Cameron." She glared at him. "If you plan on keeping this job it is in you best interest to not talk back to me."

"You know, I thought this program was all about helping people, and you're looking into something that could possibly lead you into a big cloud of nothing." Cameron said storming off to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Kirsten asked.

"Let him leave, he needs to cool down." Maggie said looking over at Kirsten.

"I'm going with him." She said heading after Cameron. "Hey wait up." She said as he was closer to him. Cameron looked over at Kirsten and smiled as the elevator doors closed.

"..So I'm guessing we can all take the rest of the day off, right Maggie?" Camille asked trying to break the thin air in the lab. Maggie walked away. "I'm going to take that as a yes." She said.

"I don't get it." Cameron said to Kirsten. They were outside walking. "Why cant we do this assignment and then the other?"

"We can still work on solving what happened to Rebecca, we don't necessarily need the Stitchers program to do that." She told him going on to her phone.

"And where would we start?" He asked stopping in his tracks and looking at her.

"Well, we can start at her apartment." She passed her phone over to him. "Nothing google cant find." She said to him.

"You are a woman of technology." He said to her.

* * *

Cameron and Kirsten found things in Rebecca's apartment that helped solve the case of that happened to her.

Rebecca Rodriguez died of an overdose of prescription pills mixed with alcohol. A suicide note was found wedged in between a book under her bed, and was given to the police department.

Maggie didn't like, nor did she understand why Kirsten and Cameron did what they did, but she respected the fact that they got justice for her.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter I had to squeeze one in before I left. Promising a long one soon.**


	4. Samuel Parker

**Please note I do not want this chapter to offend anyone in any shape or form, enjoy this long chapter as promised!**

* * *

 **Samuel Parker**

* * *

Liam had been watching Kirsten and Cameron since the day that Kirsten denied his proposal. He hadn't been upset, but he was ready for plan B to start.

He'd been staying at a local hotel ever since waiting on hand for a phone call on his next move.

"It's nice to here from you finally." He said into the phone.

"If I had known I would've kept you waiting longer." The voice said to him on the phone.

"So what's the next plan." He asked eagerly into the phone.

"There isn't one yet, but you should pay Kirsten a visit, see how she's doing." The person said, their smirk can almost be felt through the phone. "Cause some trouble while you're at it."

"Alright." Liam said into the phone and hung up. "This shall be interesting." He smirked himself.

* * *

It had been several days since Maggie had drastically switched a stitch on the team, things were a lot mellow between Cameron and her.

Cameron and Kirsten were on they're way in together and stopped short when they saw Detective Fisher already in the lab.

"Glad to see you again." Cameron said almost sarcastically but no one picked up on it.

"Is that so?" Detective asked.

Cameron said nothing as he just chuckled and entered his station.

Maggie had walked into the lab ready to go, with a corpse already in the cassette. But it was Detective that spoke.

"This is Sandra Parker, he was 19, reported missing two months ago before he was found washed up on the beach here in LA." He told them. "He was reported missing from Palo Alto." He added.

"Everyone to your stations." Maggie called out before Cameron could he chucked at the older woman who stood two feet away from him. "Something funny?" She asked clearly still upset about what happened.

"Lights at 20%... Life-Sci for a go or no go on stitch Neuro-sync." He ignored her question and went into protocol,

"Go." She said nodding.

"Sub-Bio?"

"Go."

"Engineering?"

"Go." Tim said.

"Communications?"

"Go." Linus said not wanting to upset Cameron by teasing.

"Medical?"

"Go." Ayo said nodding her head at the stats that looked great.

"Kirsten?"

"Yup." She said smiling a bit in the fish tank.

"Alright, inducing stitch Neuro-sync in 3, 2, 1." He counted down before moving the instrument forward.

"Kirsten." He asked waiting for her to respond.

"I'm at his house I think, he's with his parents." She assumed.

She watched as Samuel stood across from his parents and young boy and girl, his siblings she assumed.

 _"Okay so I really wanted to gather you guys all her because I have something to tell you." He told them nervously._

 _"Are you finally going back to school." His father looked at him and asked._

 _"No." He said fidgeting with his hand._

 _"A girlfriend?" He continued to ask._

 _"No, I'm actually the opposite of that." He told them looking around._

"He's coming out to his family." Kirsten said through the com.

 _"What do you mean the opposite." Is father stood up. "You're not telling me you have a boyfriend." He asked turning red in the face._

 _"That's kinda what I'm saying." Samuel told his family. "I'm gay." He confessed. "It's not something that I can fight, it's just me." He said tears spilling out of his eyes. "You can't send me off and try to fix me, this is what I want and how I feel." He said._

 _"I can't." His father said quickly leaving this room. "I will not have gay living under my roof." He said stopping short in front of his son that he could barley look at._

 _"Richard!" His mother chased after._

 _"Sean, Sara?" Samuel looked over to his siblings._

 _"Are you kidding?!" His brother stood up enraged just like his father. "You heard dad, I don't want anything to with it, fix it before they try to fix you." He said leaving the room._

 _"Sara." He said looking at his younger sister if she was going to react the same way his family did he'd rather get it all out of the way._

 _"Who's the boyfriend." She smiled at Samuel and getting up to hug him._

 _He let out a breathe that he was holding in._

"They didn't take it so well." Kirsten said as she was pulled into another memory. "I am now at a club." She said looking at the scene in front of her.

There was people grinding against each other men in cages half dressed. She found Samuel by the pay phone.

 _"Sara... Sara." He said into the phone, Kirsten listened carefully._

 _"When are you coming home." She cried to him. "You have to come back."_

 _"You heard dad." He sighed._

 _"Please, you didn't have to runaway."_

 _"I'm not running away if you've heard from me." He tried to justify his actions. "Look tell mom and dad I'm fine, I'll call you later I have to get back to work." He hung up and took the platter with test tubes that labeled 'PUSH'._

"IheartLinus." Kirsten bounced back. "Do you guys know a club name PUSH?" She asked.

"It's a club right outside of Palo Alto, it's near San Jose, I think." Camille added.

"After he ran away from home, he ran away and started working there."

"His entire family didn't except him?" Camille asked.

"Well besides his sister, Sara, everyone didn't really understand." She said.

"Wow that's sad." Camille sighed.

"His father was the worse, he kicked him out not wanting to have gay live under his roof." She said. "His mother said nothing but followed the father."

"Wow." Camille said.

"We will have more time tomorrow when we stitch into him again. You guys can head out." Maggie informed everyone.

Kirsten dried off before heading out in the back to change. When she exited Cameron was waiting for her out in the hall.

"My place?" He asked her.

"Yup." She said walking out with him.

* * *

"It was so bad." Kirsten was telling Cameron more details of what was happening in the stitch. "Even his brother Sean was siding with his father."

"Wait, his sisters name is Sara, brother Sean, and him Samuel... What is this the Kardashians?" He made a joke.

Listen lightly slapped his arm. "I'm trying to be serious, and who are they?" She asked him.

"Are you telling me you do not know who the Kardashians are?" Cameron asked her.

"Should I know who they are?" She asked him.

"Nah, let's keep your untainted mind the way it is." He said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He said opening the door and was surprised to see Kirsten's ex-boyfriend Liam. "Um..." He said scratching the back of his head.

"It's funny, I went to Kirsten's house and Camille said she wasn't there..." He said as he saw Kirsten

walk across the apartment. "So I thought she was here."

"Uh how did you find my apartment?" Cameron asked unpleased that the man showed up unannounced.

"Now a days Google can find anything." He said roughly.

"Cameron, who's at the door." She came up behind him surprised to see Liam. "Liam." She greeted. "What are you doing here."

"I wanted to see you." He gave her a small smile.

"Well I don't." She said to him. "You should leave." She told him bluntly.

"I knew there was something going on between the two of you." He ignored what she last said.

"Oh, us?" Cameron pointed between Kirsten and himself. "There's nothing going on, nothing has been going on." He laughed.

"Oh there's no point in denying it now!" He said raising his voice at them.

"You can leave now." Cameron said about ready to shut the door.

"I hope you're happy." He muttered turning back.

"What just happened." Kirsten asked Cameron as they took seats on the couch.

"I don't really know, but he seemed off." He told her. "But that's not really important." He tried to reassure her.

Downstairs outside Liam had dialed a number.

"She wasn't home." He said. "My surprise when she was at Cameron's house." He spat out the name.

"He's not a threat." The voice said through the phone. "Did she look surprised?"

"It's Kirsten," Liam said. "You can't really do the surprise thing in her."

"I'll be in contact with you soon, for now keep following them, and make sure you are not seen."

"Alright boss." He said hanging up the phone.

* * *

The next day in the lab they were working quick to find any more clues as to what happened to Samuel before his memories collapsed.

"I'm at a motel." Kirsten said she was outside of the door that appeared to be where Samuel was staying.

 _"You can't be serious." A man spoke to Samuel counting money._

 _"I know I'm fifteen dollars short but I'm working tonight I should have it tomorrow morning." He said nervously._

 _"Considering you haven't don't this before I am going to let this one slide." He said counting the money again. "But have the money in to me tomorrow, no exceptions." He said walking away._

 _Samuel headed back into the motel room closing and locking the door behind him._

 _He quickly dialed a number. "Hey, yeah I know I'm not working tonight but it'd be great if I can get a few extra bucks." He said into the phone._

 _"I'd have to pay you only half since money is a little bit tight over here but you just come in at 8." He said to him._

 _"That's fine." He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Don." He said hanging up the phone._

"He's at the pier... And he's not alone." She said as she watched as he and someone else got into a fight.

 _The two struggled for a few minutes the other guy having the upper hand._

 _"I told you I'd have your money." Samuel pleaded._

 _"Yeah and where is it." He punched Samuel in the stomach. "Get up." He spat out and waiting for Samuel to get up before wrapping his hands around his throat._

Kirsten noticed a tattoo on the persons fingers one a circle the other a square.

 _When Samuel was no longer breathing the person threw him over the ledge sending him into the California current._

"IheartLinus." Kirsten bounced out of the stitch. "There is a slight chance that it could've been the owner of the place that he was staying at, he owed people money." She said stepping out of the fish tank.

"I don't think we can stitch back into him there's only a couple of hours before the memories collapse." Linus said.

"We still have to figure out what happened but we can't necessarily do it here." Cameron added.

"Do you guys know what I smell?" Camille smiled. "Road trip." She cooed to them.

"Please no." Kirsten muttered.

* * *

"Remind me again why you and Linus are sharing a room together." Cameron teased as they reached the hotel.

Seeing as Samuels memories collapsed Cameron, Kirsten, Camille and Linus all headed out to Palo Alto to help find the person that killed Samuel.

"Oh shut up." Camille said to him.

They were staying there for three days.

"When are we heading over to his parents?" Kirsten asked rather eagerly.

"Give it about an hour." She said looking over at Linus who winked at her. "Maybe two." She said as she pulled him to their room.

"We didn't have to bring them." Cameron said opening the door to the room that he'd be sharing with Kirsten, with two separate beds.

"We had to in-case we needed two extra set of hands." She said quickly claiming a bed.

* * *

"Hello Mr and Mrs Parker, I'm Camille and this is Linus." She introduced. Several hours later Camille and Linus were over by the Parker resident while Cameron and Kirsten were at the club PUSH.

"We're here today to talk about you son, Samuel." Linus said.

"Have you heard anything yet." Mrs. Parker asked causing Linus and Camille to look at each other.

"We thought that the police would've told you the news by now." Linus said and they shook their heads no.

"We're sorry to inform you that Samuel has passed away." Camille broke the news to the couple. Mrs. Parker let a sob out as Mr. Parker held her.

"How?" He asked.

"Well he was found in Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles?" He asked.

"He was murdered and his body washed up on one of the beaches over there, he was actually staying in San Jose after he ran away." Camille said to them. Mrs. Parker was still crying on Mr. Parker's shoulder the pain can be heard.

"He was murdered?" Mr. Parker asked a single tear escaping his eye.

"Yes and we are working with other people to find the person who did this to your son."

"Do you guys work for the police."

"No." Linus said to them. "We just want justice to be brought to you son." He said to them.

* * *

Later the four of them met back up in the hotel.

"So what happened?" Cameron said walking in with snacks for everyone, he took a seat on his bed next to Linus.

"They didn't know, the California Police Department didn't inform them about his death." Camille said.

"You should've seen the look on the parents face when she told them." Linus added.

"That's off." Cameron said popping a chip into his mouth.

"So what happened at the club?" Linus asked Cameron and Kirsten.

"We technically couldn't go in." Cameron said.

"But we managed to find the hotel that Samuel was staying at." Kirsten interjected. "And no one had the tattoo to match." She said.

"Wait go back to this club thing... You guys couldn't go in? Why?" Camille asked.

"The club wasn't open and we weren't employees so no entry for us." Kirsten said.

"Did you tell them that you only wanted to see the manager?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't budge."

"So we have to go back there tonight." Cameron said.

"Tonight?" Camille asked not hearing clearly.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Kirsten asked.

"No I just need some time to get ready."

"You might want to hurry up, we kinda wanna get this over with." Kirsten said.

"Oh you're coming with me." Camille said to her.

"Why." She asked.

"Knowing you, you didn't pack clothes for the occasion." She said to her honestly.

"And you did?"

"I always do." Camille smirked leaving the room with Kirsten.

The boys knocked on the door an hour later having been dressed and waiting for the girls.

"Give us a second." One of them yelled through the door.

Moments later Kirsten opened the door and Cameron suck in a breathe.

"Kirsten you look-" He couldn't find the words.

"I know." Camille said walking out of the door behind her.

Kirsten wore her hair slicked back in a low ponytail. She wore tight black jeans and a flowery sleeveless top.

"You look nice." Cameron finally told her.

"Thank you." She said as they headed down to the car.

"When we get there we ask to speak to the manager." Linus set a plan.

"And if that doesn't work?" Cameron asked.

"We go with plan B."

"Which is what baby." Camille said to him.

"Uh um I don't really know yet." He said looking over to her. "We'lol figure one out." He said looking lazily into her eyes.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get to the club. They were in the entrance waiting to gain entry.

"Welcome back." The bouncer said as he took Kirsten and Cameron's ID.

"You remember us?" Cameron said smiling and puffing his chest a bit.

"You guys can go." He said ignoring Cameron's question.

Cameron and Kirsten waited off to the side for Camille and Linus.

"You guys can go." He said.

"We're just looking for a guy with tattoos of a square and a circle on their fingers." Kirsten said as they entered.

"Yeah, because that'd be so easy in a club." Camille sarcastically said as she looked around the crowded area.

"Come on Cameron." Kirsten said.

"Wait why are you taking him." Linus asked.

"Because Camille always takes you." She said simply.

"Hey what if I wanted to take you." Camille defended.

"Then let's go." Kirsten said to her.

"Be careful." Cameron told the girls.

"You too." Kirsten said as she and Camille walked further into the club.

"Over there." Camille pointed at the only place in the club that wasn't dimmed with lighting.

When they reached there a security guard was standing blocking their entry.

"Can I help the two of you." He smirked and eyed the both of them

"We would like to speak to the manager." She said.

"For what."

"We go way back with Don actually." Camille said using his name and batting her eyes at the bigger man.

"Alright but try to make it quick." He said to them letting them enter.

There was an office to the right of where they entered.

"Sorry to interrupt." Camille held a laugh as Don pulled his pants up and the girl that was on her knees stood up at scurried out of the office. They couldn't see his hands since he was standing with him back towards them.

"It better be good if you are." He said rolling his eyes.

"We're here about an employee here actually." Kirsten said.

"Samuel Parker." Camille said to him.

"Oh yeah, I heard he died actually a few days ago." He said shocking Camille.

"When did you hear about this." She asked hoping to catch him slip.

"Uh, I think Wednesday." He said.

"You know that's actually funny considering that his family didn't know about it not until yesterday." Kirsten said.

"So now my only question is how did you find out."

Camille said.

He laughed. "I'm friends with a few of the cops." He justified.

"It still does not make any sense as to why they are telling you about there cases, and why wait to report it a day after?" Camille pressed.

"Are you accusing me of something." He leaned on the desk and that's when they saw the tattoos on his fingers.

"That depends if you did anything." Camille said.

"And I bet there is something you did around the time of Samuel's murder." Kirsten smirked at him.

"I want a lawyer." Don said sitting on the chair behind him.

* * *

 **Chapter was a pain to write because I have no computer over here so I was constantly transferring it from my NOTES to the doc manager, but I will say it was surprisingly easy after I got used to it.**


	5. Elizabeth Roswell

**Few things actually. All my chapters are written in English, I do _not_ want there to be any confusion with that.**

 **Another important thing, each chapter is and will be a new stitch.**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviewers you guys make me want to continue writing and/or get a few words in for a chapter so that I can update quickly. They honestly brighten my day! Stay gold!**

 **Alright so emotions running extrememly high, especialy since they left us with a MAJOR cliff hanger. Legit I cant. I was not ready for this to happen. Now I don't want to say too much but... let me just let yall read on...**

* * *

 **Elizabeth Roswell**

* * *

"Have you heard anything from Liam?" Cameron asked in the elevator, Kirsten and himself were headed down the lab that day.

"Besides a few calls... No" She said as he looked at her. "All sent to voicemail." She reassured him as the elevator stopped at the last floor.

They entered the lab ending their conversation and Kirsten quickly went about to get changed.

The elevator doors reopened and Les Turner stepped off.

"What are you doing here." Kirsten asked adjusting her suit.

"I called him in we'll only be a few minutes." Maggie said waving him over and taking him into her office.

"What do you think that is about?" Camille asked.

"Don't know, but we have more important things to worry about." Cameron said getting into his station.

"Sorry," Maggie said moments later with Les Turner, he didn't stay, he made his was back to the elevator.

"Are we gonna get started." Kirsten asked readjusting the suit.

"This is Elizabeth Roswell, she was 18, found in her apartment with a gash at the back of her skull."

She said closing the file.

"Lights at 20%. Life-Sci I need a ready to go or no go for stitch Neuro-sync." Cameron began protocol.

"Go."

"Sub-Bio?"

"Go." Alex nodded.

"Engineering?"

"Go."

"Communications?"

"Go." Linus chuckled.

"Medical?"

"She's all good."

"Com-check 1, 2, 1, 2, Kirsten?"

"Right here." She said laying further back into the chair in the fish tank.

"Inducing stitch Neuro-sync on my mark in 3, 2, 1... Mark." He said moving the instrument forward.

"Alright stretch what do you see." He asked her.

Smiling and trying to ignore the nickname she focused on her surroundings. "Was she a photographer?" She asked.

 _"If you can look down for a moment." Elizabeth directed the model in front of her._

 _"Like this?" The model asked._

 _"Kinda yeah."_

 _"Okay." She said as Elizabeth took a few shots. "Can you kneel down?"_

 _The model lost her footing trying to kneel down and fell._

 _"Are you okay?!" Elizabeth put the camera down and her onto her feet._

 _"This isn't going to work." She said walking off the set frustrated. "A few photos won't help me get the recognition that I want."_

 _"You don't really know that." She said. "You came here with a dream, are you really going to let a few bumps stop you?"_

 _The model smiled at Elizabeth._

"Kirsten." Cameron called out. "You don't have much time." He warned her "Yeah...I'm in a different memory." She said to him.

 _"I told you, I do not want to work with you anymore!" A female voice yelled. Elizabeth._

 _"You can't do this to me." The woman with her back toward Kirsten stepped towards Elizabeth._

"She's in an argument with someone, I'm going to try to get closer." She informed everyone. Walking further in there was a pang of anger, she didn't understand.

 _"I will not tell you again, I cannot work with you!" She said stepping away from the girl. Elizabeth walked towards the direction of Kirsten, the other female turning around, and Kirsten got a good look at her face._

 _"No!" The woman said grabbing Elizabeth's arm, pulling her back._

 _"Get off me." She pulled out of her grip._

 _"Give me the last photos we shot." She demanded._

 _"Are you kidding me?! You didn't even pay for the shoot." She said making her way to the counter and grabbing the camera. The woman made her way over to Elizabeth and grabbed the camera out of her hands._

 _"Let. It. Go!" She said, pulling the camera, Elizabeth pushed her to the ground causing her to lose grip of the camera. The woman grabbed Elizabeths foot causing her to hit the floor, camera in hand. The woman climbed on top of Elizabeth and grabbed the camera from her. She lifted it above her head. "Too bad I was actually starting to like you." She chuckled bringing the camera down into Elizabeth's skull. She lifted her arms over her head again..._

"IheartLinus." Kirsten said. Ayo and Camille offered her a hand and she ignored the offer. She dried off yet to say a word to anyone.

"Kirsten...?" Camille started. "Are you okay?" She asked her.

"You know asking someone like me that question is completely pointless." She said harshly then walking away.

"Woah." Camille said hands in the air.

* * *

"Kirsten." Cameron called.

"What?" She asked turning to him. They were at his apartment and she has yet to told him what happened in the stitch.

"What happened." He asked her, the third time since they've arrived at his apartment.

"Where is your laptop?" She asked standing up, she walked to the kitchen quickly finding it laying on the counter.

"Kirsten!" He scolded.

She sighed. "I am going to hank into Linus' computer to try to 'create' the mystery face from the Stitch." She rolled her eyes at him annoyed with the fact she had to tell him."

"I have the software." He told her, quickly coming over and trying to help her.

"I got it." She snapped at him.

"You know, ever since you came out of that Stitch, you've been kinda acting..."

"Like a bitch?" She sarcastically smiled at him.

"Bitch, is actually not the word I was looking for, I was thinking more like, weird, different. But bitch? I guess that can work." He said to her already regretting it because she was giving him a death glare. "Okay, yeah, you've been a little angrier." He admitted to her.

"So what." She said to him focusing on the laptop in front of her. "Okay, that is her." She said showing him the screen. "This is who killed Elizabeth." She said quickly printing out the picture.

"Are you serious?" He asked her.

"Don't make me hit you." She said.

"No, no, its not that, this is Lisa." He said pointing at the screen. "I know her. She lives down the block."

"And how do you know this." She asked turning to him.

"I may have went out for drinks with her awhile ago." He admitted shrugging his shoulders.

"You went out with the murderer..." Kirsten raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm." She said.

"Are you even sure that she is the one that killed Elizabeth?" He asked looking at the image.

"Are you being serious right now?" She questioned.

"Yeah I am being serious, you haven't said one word about the Stitch and when you do its the person that killed Elizabeth."

"I know what I saw! I was in the Stitch!" She shouted.

"You said nothing once you got out!" He shouted right back at her.

"I wasn't in the mood!" She shouted but lowered her voice. "Don't let the fact that you went out with her cloud over the fact that she killed Elizabeth."

"How?" Cameron asked. "How did she kill her."

"She smashed the camera in her skull." Kirsten said watching as Cameron flinched a little bit.

"I never pictured her a killer... or a model for the fact." He said. Kirsten rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"How do you guys know that its this person." Camille asked. They were in the lab, they didn't need to Stitch into Elizabeth because Kirsten was now informing them of what happened in the Stitch.

"In the Stitch, Lisa and Elizabeth got into an argument, Elizabeth didn't want to work with Lisa and she wasn't paying for the last shoot they did together." She said making sure everyone was following along. "The argument progressed into a fight in which Lisa bashed the camera into Elizabeth's skull."

"There wasn't a camera found at the crime scene." Linus said.

"Well, I believe that is because she left with it." Kirsten said.

"It could just very well be sitting in her apartment." Camille threw the idea.

"And we will find out." Kirsten said.

"With what warrant?" Maggie asked. "And what if she is home?" Maggie asked.

"She has a point." Camille said.

"Well, that is where Cameron comes in." Kirsten looked over to Cameron, who hasn't said one word.

"What does Cameron have to do with this?" Linus asked looking over to him as well.

"Cameron here, knows Lisa, personally."

"No, not personally." Cameron defended.

"Well then how do you know her, and why do you know her." Maggie asked.

"I went out on a couple of dated with her." He admitted and Kirsten scoffed at him.

"And you're going on another so that we look into her apartment." Kirsten said. "You're cool with that right" She asked him.

"Giving her a text." He sarcastically smiled at Kirsten.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Camille asked Kirsten. Cameron was out on a 'date' with Lisa as Camille and Kirsten managed to get into her apartment in search of the weapon.

"Here, put these on." She handed Camille a pair of blue gloves as she unlocked the door using the key that was left under the doormat. Camille starred at her still waiting for an answer. "Yes I am fine." She finally answered.

"Are you sure, because you didn't look too pleased with the fact that Cameron was going on a date." She said. "If I wasn't mistaken you looked a bit jealous."

"Please, I don't do jealous." She said to her glaring. "Now please turn on the device so that we can know where Cameron is." She said causing Camille to chuckle.

In order for what the three of them were doing they had Linus give them a commutative device that allowed them to keep tabs on each other. "Whatever you say." Camille pulled out her phone and activated the device.

"Cameron?" Kirsten called out through the device.

A few moments after Cameron spoke. "Excuse me Lisa." A few moments of waiting Cameron finally spoke again. "Are you guys in?" He asked.

"Yes-"

"Where are you?" Kirsten asked cutting Camille off.

"I'm in the bathroom." He said to her. "Don't worry, Lisa is still at the table."

"Listen, Fisher should be there soon." Camille said.

"Oh, don't worry he's here, I saw him." He said. "Just keep looking for the camera, the faster you guys find it the faster this date will go." He said.

"We're on it, don't worry." Camille said to him.

"Good." Cameron said, heading back over to the table.

"I was beginning to think you ditched me." Lisa said, the com picking up on the conversation.

"Kirsten, focus." Camille said.

"Sorry." She said, searching the apartment further. Nothing in the living room.

 _"You know our last time together ended really short, thought I did something to make you run for the hills."_

 _Cameron chuckled. "Um." He didn't know what to really say. "Ha, well you see..." He started, thankfully a waiter came over._

"Kirsten!" Camille yelled at her. "Please focus at what is at task." She said entering the bedroom.

 _"I really like you Cameron." Lisa told him._

 _"You do?" Cameron asked smirking at her._

"I found it!" Camille came out of the bedroom with the bloody camera in hand. "I'm calling Fisher."

.

"Cameron, stall her a little longer, Fisher is on his way." Kirsten said to him.

"Right on it." He said.

"What was that?" Lisa asked.

"That was me getting off with my partner." He took out the chip from his ear. "Right behind you is a detective coming to arrest you."

"What!" Lisa shouted getting up from her seat, Detective Fisher right behind her.

"Good work." He nodded of to Cameron before telling Lisa her rights.

* * *

 **Alright guys this is the last chapter before I have to go studyfor a test on the 12th. I will be back after then. #StugglesOfBeing15 :/**

 **Stay Gold.**


	6. Ryan Jean-Claude

**Ryan Jean-Claude**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Cameron said walking into Kirsten's room.

He was staying over at Kirsten and Camille's house for a couple of days because his loft had a couple of plumbing problems. He also couldn't stay over at Linus' well because, "they're sleeping with each other, but they're not dating."

Kirsten shrugged and nodded.

"But she's met his parents, how are they not dating?!" He said in defeat. "I don't get it." He sat on the bed across from Kirsten. "She's met his parents!"

"She said they loved her." Kirsten said.

"She's at his place all the time." He pointed out. Which is the main reason why he was at Kirsten's.

"I wouldn't be able to do that." He said.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Sleep with someone and not _be_ with them." He said looking at her, his heart ready to fall out of his body.

Before Kirsten could say anything the doorbell rang. Their little moment was over.

"I'll get it." Kirsten said but Cameron followed behind. She took her wallet assuming it was the food. "Camille?" She said.

"Yeah, I just needed a few things."

"You live here why did you knock." She said closing the door, but Linus stopped her entering the house himself.

"I didn't know if I'd be interrupting anything." She smirked at the joke.

"Yeah... No." Cameron said. "Every time we think it's the food delivery it ends up being an unexpected guest." He said.

"Sorry!" Camille said finding what she was looking for then literally ran out the house with Linus.

"I kinda don't want to sleep in her bed anymore." Cameron said with a disgusted face.

* * *

"This is Ryan Jean-Claude, 27, found with two bullet wounds, one in the temple one in the groin." She said getting reaction from a few of the staff. "He was supposed to be getting married this weekend." She said closing the file. The room filled with silence no one wanting to say anything. Instead everyone got to their stations.

"Lights at 20%... Life-Sci for a go or no go for Stitch Neuro-sync." Cameron started.

"Go." She said nodding.

"Sub-Bio?"

"Uh go." Alex said nodding.

"Engineering?"

"Go."

"Communications?"

"Go." Linus said tying a few things.

"Medical?"

"Go."

"Kirsten?"

"I'm here." She said to him

"Inducing stitch Neuro-sync on my mark in 3, 2, 1." He counted down before moving the instrument forward. "Mark."

"I'm at the park." Kirsten said walking around the flowery area. She quickly saw Ryan and a woman.

 _"Why are we here?" She asked leaning her head on to his shoulder as the walked further down._

 _"Well there's something I wanted to ask you." She said stopping her and looking at her. He reached into his pocket and slowly crept down on one knee._

 _"Kathy, I know it's been a crazy-"_

"I think we're in a memory from a while ago, sync me into a recent memory." Kirsten requested.

Linus quickly pulled up the memory map. "This is a recent memory." He said.

"Kirsten, I'll sync you into a different one, this is recent."

"How recent could it be they were getting married this weekend." Camille asked.

"Camille." Linus scolded.

"What?" She asked.

 _"Honey?" Kathy called walking into the loft._

 _"I'm right here I'm just taking a call." Ryan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping out to the balcony. He quickly dialed a number on his phone. He looked over to make sure Kathy wasn't around._

"He's taking a phone call, but it's all hush hush, he doesn't want Kathy to know."

 _"Did you get the cake and the balloons?" Ryan asked._

"Never mind." Kirsten said. "He was planning a party."

 _"Yeah." The voice on the other line said. "Bring her here, it's all set."_

 _"Alright." He said shutting the phone. "Kathy?" He called out walking back inside of the loft._

 _"Yeah?" She said, he walked into the kitchen where she was._

 _"I want to show you something." He said coming up behind her and kissing her neck._

 _"I was just about to start dinner." She smiled relaxing in his arms._

 _"It'll be worth it." He said grabbing her hand._

"He was throwing a surprise party for Kathy."

"Kirsten, who's Kathy?" Cameron asked her.

"His fiancée." She said to him.

 _"Where are we going?" She chuckled._

 _"You'll find out." He said grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it._

"They were so happy." Kirsten said smiling.

 _"Happy birthday!" People said as the couple walked through the doors of the venue._

 _"Oh my gosh." Kathy said. "In retrospect my birthday was two days ago." She said going over to hug a few of their friends. "You guys didn't have to do this." She said tears ready to spill from her face. "I can't believe you did all this."_

 _"Your brother helped." Ryan told her._

 _"Where is he?" She asked looking around._

 _"He's DJ'ing." He chuckled. "We couldn't find one so he volunteered."_

 _"Thank you so much!" She said pulling Ryan into a hug then kissing him sweetly._

 _Several hours after the party was over, Ryan sent Kathy home with friends so that he and her brother can clean the venue._

 _"She was pleasantly surprised." Ryan chuckled over at Kathy's brother Scott._

 _"Which is good he said sweeping the floor." His phone rang and he quickly answered it._

 _"Are you two alone?" The voice asked._

 _"Yep." He said looking at Ryan and sending him a smile._

 _"Send him to the ally way. There will be a guy there."_

 _"How?" He asked biting his lip eagerly._

 _"I don't know how but just do it!" The voice said hanging up._

 _Putting the phone back into his pocket he swept thinking of a way to get Ryan outside. "Hey, uh, did you get the garbage out to the dumpster_ _."_

 _"We're not done yet." He simply said._

 _"There's already one full." He said pointing to the garbage on the other corner. "I'll finish up here." He told him._

"Kirsten." Cameron warned there was a little over minute before she had to bounce.

 _Ryan was outside with the garbage which the task alone took a minute. But what he didn't see what another person behind him._

 _"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan..." The shadow pointed the gun into his lower back. "I was beginning to think we'd never see each other again."_

 _"E." Ryan spat, turning around._

 _"I didn't tell you to turn around." He shoved the gun into his back._

 _"Why are you here?" He asked._

 _"Seems like my wedding invite got lost in the mail."_

 _"Something like that." He chuckled._

 _"Shut up." He said shoving the gun again but this time to his temple._

 _"If you're here to kill me, I'll warn you Scott is here, there's no way you'll get out of this clean."_

 _He chuckled before squeezing the trigger._

"IheartLinus." Kirsten shot up from her position. "It was all a set up by Kathy's brother."

"What do you mean?" Camille asked hanging her a towel.

"There was at least three of them in it, it was just one big set up."

* * *

"Detective Fisher I am sure you can bust Scott for something else." Kirsten said, she and Cameron were at the police department after the Stitch.

"There must be something." Cameron added.

"He does have some pending drug chargers."

"Bring him in." Kirsten insisted.

"Kirsten." Fisher questioned but it came out as a scold.

"It's not fair," She started. "Kathy was supposed to be getting married instead she's burying her fiancée and her brother.." She said.

"She's right." Cameron agreed with her. "We should just get her justice even if it's not.. Right." He couldn't find the word to describe the betrayal.

"There was a guy, the shooter, E. I don't know if that helps." Kirsten said.

"E?" Fisher said, and she nodded. He went to his filing cabinet and pulled out a vanilla envelope with many papers. "E." He repeated.

"Yes. E, the letter, a person." Kirsten said.

"Kirsten." Cameron whispered trying to calm her down. She took a seat.

"I know that." Fisher said. "We've been trying to get something solid on this guy for a while now."

"So go arrest him." Kirsten said.

"It doesn't quite work like that." He argued.

"Technically speaking I'm a witness." She said.

"Kirsten. We can't."

"You can't? Or you won't?" She asked standing up.

"We can bring Scott in... But that's all we can do right now." He said.

Sighing she left the room Cameron following behind.

"Are you feeling okay." Cameron asked Kirsten.

"Yeah, why?" She said looking over to him.

"You've been kinda... Oh I don't know... Emotional." He said in almost a scared tone.

"Cameron."

"What?" He asked.

Sighing she continued walking. "Never mind."

* * *

"I'd ask where you were two nights ago but I already know that." Fisher said to Scott.

They finally had enough evidence due to the security footage from that night.

They were able to pull both him and E into questioning about the homicide of Ryan. E was in the next room with another detective in questioning. Scott had his lawyer with him.

"I was cleaning up after the party." He simply said.

"And you received a phone call just moments before Ryan was shot."

"Yeah and?"

"Is that all the questions he has?" Kirsten asked with Cameron next to her. They were in the next room watching through the false mirror.

"Just... Watch." Cameron told her.

"It's crazy because right after he was shot you got another phone call, same person?" He questioned.

"You don't have to answer that." The lawyer said.

"You do." Fisher said.

"Under what law?"

"Under the law pertaining to the fact that he may be involved with the homicide." He said and the lawyer pulled their lips into a hard straight line. "So please answer my question."

"Yeah it was." He said.

"Interesting, and you didn't even come outside to check on him until 15 minutes later. Why is that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Even if you didn't hear anything didn't you think something was wrong if he didn't show up after at least five minutes?" He smirked knowing he caught him.

Looking around Scott said nothing.

"I'll have you know that E is in the next room, and if my guess is right on the money he's selling you out."

"He would never..." He said. "And besides there's nothing to tell." He added.

"You think just because you're buddies and you think you have his word of silence doesn't mean he's jump at a shorter sentence."

"You have no evidence."

"Oh trust me we have enough for you to go to trial, like footage when you found Ryan."

"I was in shock." He defended.

"Trust me Scott you're going to jail. You, E, and the caller. This is your chance to get a shorter sentence."

Sighing in defeat Scott looked down to the ground. "Kathy doesn't know any of this." He started. "It was a long time ago, Ryan didn't want to keep selling... And E didn't like that, he didn't like it at all..." Scott continued.

"Yes!" Kirsten cheered in victory throwing her arms around Cameron.

"Um." Cameron sort of questioned. Kirsten quickly detached herself from him and left the room quickly.

* * *

 **Stitching got Kirsten in her feels..? Nahhhhh**

 **Didn't wanna keep yall waiting any longer. But thank you for understanding.**


	7. Bayley Bennett

**Um ahhh enjoy I guess...**

* * *

 **Bayley Bennett**

* * *

"Mm." Linus mumbled breaking the kiss. He was with Camille back at his place since Cameron was still at hers.

"Mm?" She questioned pecking his lips. "Something wrong?" She finally stopped.

"Wh- what? No! Nothing's wrong." Linus quickly said sitting up on the bed. "I mean... I'd like to think nothing is wrong." He told her truthfully.

"What's wrong baby." She asked looking at him.

"Well that." He said, trying to remain serious.

"What?"

"I mean we're not together." He started and Camille sighed knowing where this was going. "And- I just- I want more." Camille remained silent for a moment.

"More?" She questioned. He nodded. "I don't really do the whole 'more' thing." She told him honestly earning a loud sigh from him.

"Camille..." He started.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish." She said a smile creeping onto her face. "I don't mind trying, because I like you." Linus smiled pulling her into a sweet kiss.

Linus pulled away. "It'd be very- very- nice," he said kissing her in between words. "But we've gotta head to work." He kissed her once more before getting up.

* * *

Cameron and Kirsten were on the elevator. They didn't talk about what happened at the police station since it happened, and they didn't plan on bringing it up. It wasn't awkward between them but Kirsten hasn't uttered a word since the morning.

"You okay?" Cameron asked checking up on her.

"Yeah, yeah." She told him, although her tone didn't really convince him, he decided to leave it alone.

The elevator stopped and they entered the lab silently.

"Kirsten go quickly get changed." Maggie told her, which was quite odd. "We have to handle this assignment very delicately." Maggie started once Kirsten came back dressed. A body was being place into the corpse cassette.

"Woah, she looks young." Camille said.

"That's because she is." Maggie sighed. "Bayley Bennett, 17 years old. She was last seen in a club-"

"A club?" Cameron questioned for confirmation.

"A club, apparently one of the no ID events...Her parents say that she didn't come home that night. Then she was found in a dumpster the next morning by a home owner not too far from the club."

"Alright lights at 20%... I need Life-Sci for a go or no go on Stitch Neuro-sync." Cameron started wanting to get started quickly.

"Go."

"Sub-Bio?"

"Go."

"Engineering?"

"Go." Tim said not looking up.

"Communications?"

"Yeah, we're a go." Linus said almost cheerfully.

"Medical?"

"Go."

"Kirsten?"

"Right here" She said to him sitting further back.

"Alright put five minutes on the countdown.." He said waiting for the time to be set. "Inducing stitch Neuro-sync on my mark in 3, 2, 1." He counted down before moving the instrument forward. "Alright Stretch where are you."

Ignoring the nickname she said; "I'm in a house." She watched Bayley. "I'm getting the sense it's not her house though."

 _"Grayson," She walked into the room. "Please come with me tonight."_

 _"I can't he sighed to her."_

"She's talking to her friend Grayson."

 _"Bayley." He gestured her to sit on the bed. "I said no." He chuckled._

 _"This is the first no ID event in a long, long time." She reminded him._

 _"I'm sure there will be others."_

 _"Yeah, sure, once in a blue moon." She muttered. "It's not even a school night." He nodded. "So it's not like you'd even be 'breaking a rule'." She rolled her eyes._

 _"I don't know Bales." He was now trying to sympathize with her._

 _"Pleaseeee." She begged him. "Pleasee."_

 _"I really don't know." He said watching as she pouted. "How much are the tickets?" He sighed knowing he lost this argument._

 _"25." She said._

 _"What?! 25 and not to mention everyone is sober." He asked earning a laugh from her._

 _"It will be worth it." She told him hugging him. "So happy you're going!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said hugging her back._

Kirsten was being pulled into another memory.

"I'm at the club." She said already recognizing the atmosphere. "We've been here." She announced. "The one where Lisa Keller was murdered." She said.

"Are-are you sure." Cameron asked.

"Positive."

 _"Bayley?" Grayson questioned. They were at the club and Grayson finally found Bayley after countless attempts in the over crowded event._

 _"Hey!" The turned around. "Grayson you actually came!" She threw her arms around him._

 _"Yeah, woah there." He chuckled. "I'm actually not gonna stay too long."_

 _"But you paid 25 just to get here!" She argued._

 _"I came through the back." He shrugged._

 _"I should've thought of that." She said._

"IheartLinus." She bounced.

"What was happening." Camille asked helping her out of the fish tank.

"Nothing important really." She quickly dried off. "Her friend showed up after she begged him and didn't even stay long. It was kind of off I don't know." She admitted."The event was filled with teens."

"Just teens?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, I don't understand why this event was happening at that club." Linus interjected.

"This was a rare event." Cameron said already looking it up. "They didn't do this quite often and this was the only spot here in LA that would hold this type of event."

"We'll have to look into this more later." Maggie said to the team.

* * *

"Thank you." Cameron said getting off the phone.

They were back at Kirsten's home, he just got off the phone with Grayson's parents and Kirsten was preparing a meal for the both of them."Mm looks great." Cameron sat on the table as Kirsten came in with the dishes.

They began eating but curiosity got the best of Kirsten. "Who were you on the phone with."

"Oh I was talking to Grayson's parents." He said eating the food in his mouth a little faster. "He has already talked to the police about everything."

"Why would they tell you this, isn't that something a lawyer would press you _not_ to do?"

"I don't know, I mean he is clear, he's not a suspect according to what he has told me."

"Ah huh." She said gesturing him to continue.

"He was actually seen leaving the club, and he didn't come back."

"There's gotta be more." Kirsten said.

"We'll find out tomorrow." He said digging into his food.

* * *

The next day the team was at the lab stitching into Bayley for the last time.

 _"Here try some of this." A man passed a pill to Bayley. He had dirty blonde hair and had a five o'clock shadow. He had both sleeve covered in tattoos._

 _"What is this stuff."_

 _"You wanted some real stuff." He said. "This is Burundanga from Comumbia."_

"They brought back the drug!" Kirsten said.

 _"I don't know. Can't you like die from this?" She asked playing around with the small tablet._

 _"Not if you use the right amount." He said. "Okay..." He took the pull out of her hand and bit it into a half. "I'll take it with you." He passed the other half to her. Once she swallowed the pill down, the man leaned in and pulled her into a sloppy kiss._

"She just took the drug with someone."

 _"Come on." He encouraged her pulling her to the dance floor, that's when the affects of the drugs began to kick in._

"Woah, everyone's moving fast, it's all a blur."

"Remember Kirsten, breathe, slowly and try to stay as calm, just like the last time." He coaxed her.

"Okay." She said already trying to pace her breathing. "Okay." She said once she calmed her self down to where everything was moving at a steady pace.

 _Bayley was dancing with the other man who couldn't keep his hands off of her._

 _"Hey let's go back here!" He pulled her away from the crowd. They headed outside into the back._

 _"What are we doing back here." Bayley giggled._

 _"I had to get you alone again." He kissed her again. The kiss was escalating fast and soon enough the man was lowering his hand down Bayley's back._

 _"Hey." She tried to pull his hand up, but he had a forceful grip on her. "Hey, stop!" She tried to push her off of him, his grip became tighter around her._

"Her pulse is increasing." Ayo informed everyone.

"Kirsten, everything okay?" Cameron asked her to which she didn't respond.

"120/100" Ayo said.

"Kirsten, you can bounce at any point in time." He told her but she still didn't respond. "Don't make me force the bounce." He told her not wanting to use a method they've never tried. "Kirsten!"

"IheartLinus." She entered into the keypad.

Cameron rushed over to her in the fish tank and helped her out. "What happened."

"We have to go back to that club."

* * *

"This is a terrible idea." Cameron said following her. Linus, Camille were talking in the living room to head down to the club.

"Cameron we have to find this guy." Kirsten said.

"Kirsten."

"Cameron." She said putting on earrings.

"I am not comfortable with going to this club, let alone using you as bait." He argued about the plan with them, they were going to let Kirsten to lure the man into giving her the drug and later charge him with the homicide.

"Cameron, you don't have to like the plan, it's happening." She said.

"At least promise me that you'll be okay."

"I don't do promises." She said to him.

"Promise." He said sternly looking her in the eyes.

"Okay." She said to him, she didn't want to make him worry any more. They both exited the room and went to the living room, where Linus and Camille were in a small chat. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Uh hm." Cameron coughed breaking the two. "Let's get going." He said.

"Oh, we called Fisher, he's meeting us there."

"Okay."

The car ride was silent, Cameron was incredibly worried and it was evident.

"Detective Fisher." Camille greeted. "Why are you in a suit. This is a club not a five star restaurant."

Fisher was dressed as he did everyday, suit, but no tie, and formal shoes. The rest were dressed in jeans and a nice shirt.

"You could've given me the heads up then." He chuckled.

"Let's go." Kirsten said wanting this to be over.

"IDs please." The man at the front door.

"Nice of them to change security." Camille mumbled low enough for the security man to not hear."

"You guys can all go in." He said stepping aside for the group to enter the club.

"We're looking for a man that's our age, blonde man, 5 o'clock shadow, he has lots of tattoos." She said walking off.

"Hey," Cameron pulled her a bit. "Be careful."

"I will." She said. She walked over to the bar,. And spotted Fisher to her near right, he was keeping an eye on her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A man asked her. She did a double take. This was the guy.

"Uh sure." She said.

"What'll you be having." He leaned in closer to her.

"A sprite."

"Ah come on, you've gotta be having more than that." She said.

"I'm okay with that." She said.

"Okay, I'll have a sprite for the lady." He said to the bartender.

"I'm Sal." He said holding his hand out for her to shake.

She shook his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." He said.

"That's because I didn't tell you it." She said to him.

"Feisty." He said looking at her. "I like that."

The bartender retuned with the sprite, Kirsten opted in not drinking it."

"You want to go somewhere." He asked her. She looked over to Fisher who nodded.

"Uh yeah sure."

Sal led Kirsten to the back of the club, Fisher and Cameron close behind.

The area was small with two love seats.

"Sit." Sal encouraged.

"How do you have access to this area."

"I knew the previous owner." He smirked shrugging.

"Oh that's cool." She said watching him pull out two tablets of Burundanga.

"You know what this is." He turned around with it in his hand.

"Yes, it's the drug you gave to a young girl, Bayley Bennett, before you harassed her than snapped her neck."

"What?" His face dropped. He stepped over to Kirtsen picking her out of her seat. "What do you know about that!" He was fuming. He wrapped his hands around her throat not putting any pressure on it.

"I know there is a detective not far from her." She said as he began to tighten his grip. "Fisher!" She called out. His grip getting tighter.

Moments after Fisher came into the room.

"Hands where I can see them!" He pointed the gun towards Sal. His grip loosened around Kirsten's neck. Fisher quickly cuffed Sal and read him his rights.

"Kirsten." Cameron almost tripped into the room. He rushed towards her hugging her tightly. She returned the hug. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." She sighed hugging him a little tighter.


	8. Kori Williams

Couple of things, my laptop charger isn't working so it's dead I'll be using my phone to update.

Long wait due to the fact that I was in midst of starting a new story.

Again I do not wish to offend anyone with topics discussed in this story. And please remember this is all set after episode 8 and bits of 9 bare with me.

* * *

 **Kori Williams**

* * *

"Do you ever think your life would be different if you didn't have temporal dysphasia." Cameron asked Kirsten. This was officially there last night together in her home.

"I'd be able to feel things, permanently, not just when I bounce out of a stitch. I'd be able to get a sense of time." She said looking down at him, she was laying on the couch while he has sitting, leaning against it. "But it's something I've just had to deal with."

"Mm." He said nodding understanding.

"But I wouldn't mind... Being normal." She said.

"You are in no means normal." Cameron chuckled. "But it's a good thing... A very good thing."

Kirsten chucked. "I'm heading to bed."

"Goodnight." Cameron watched her leave the living room. "It's a great thing." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"This is Kori Williams, 18, he was found in the local park by a runner." Maggie got right into it.

"Anything else?" Cameron asked her.

"No" She cleared her throat.

"Alright then." He clapped his hands together. "Stations please. Lights at 20%. Life-Sci I need a ready to go or no go for stitch Neuro-sync."

"Go."

"Sub-Bio?" He asked Alex.

"Go."

"Engineering?"

"Go." Tim responded.

"Communications?"

"Go." Linus chuckled.

"Medical?"

"She's all good."

"Com-check... Kirsten?"

"I'm right here." She said shutting her eyes.

"Induce Nuero-sync, on my mark in 3, 2, 1." Cameron moved the instrument forward, "Mark."

"I'm at a restaurant, Kori is with an older woman, his mother, they seem close."

 _"Would you get off your phone." His mother requested him. "These days you're on that a lot then usual... You dating someone."_

 _"Did you talk to the doctors?" Kori asked his mother, blushing and ignoring the question._

 _"About what?" She chucked. "These days we have to ask them for a lot."_

 _"For higher dosages." He told her._

 _"Baby, are you sure?" She asked him concerned_.

" _Mom... Look at me." He told her. There's no point in trying to make me something else if I look like the other."_

 _"I'm sorry baby." She grabbed his hand. "It's just hard. I didn't want this for you." She argued._

 _"Hey Kori," Two teens walked by the two having lunch. "You freak!" The kid laughed off with his friend._

 _"What did her just say?!" His mother asked. "What did that boy say!" She rose from her seat._

 _"Mom it's okay."_

 _"No it's not okay." She said to him._

 _"Mom just sit down." He begged her._

 _"How could they just say that to you!"_

 _Kori shrugged._

 _"And this happens all the time?" She asked and he nodded. "And you don't say anything?"_

 _"It doesn't bother me, it's whatever."_

 _"It's not whatever Kori, this shouldn't be happening. You shouldn't be going through this. No one should." She feared up._

 _"It's okay, I don't pay attention to it." He told her with a small smile._

"He seems to get picked on a lot by people." Kirsten said as she was placed into a different memory. "But there's something going on." She said serving her surroundings. "I'm in a doctors office."

 _"Okay, I know you guys have been waiting for lab results and blood work." The doctor told Kori and his mother. Kori who was texting finally got off of his phone._

 _"What's going on." Kori asked eagerly._

 _"Well your estrogen levels need to be low enough for us to give you extra dosage of testosterone," he started. "And they are." He told them._

 _"What else?" Kori asked. "I can see it in your face there's more."_

 _"Sadly your testosterone levels are low as well."_

 _"What does that mean?" His mother questioned looking over to him._

 _"It means that if you chose to move forward with higher dosages now it can prevent growth."_

 _"Is there something else we can do?"_

 _"There is a few options." He said. "We can out you back on estrogen for a while to bring testosterone levels back to normal quicker, but that risks female development."_

 _Kori sighed this was worse then he expected._

 _"Or we can continue with what we are doing, estrogen blockers and your regular dosage of testosterone but that does mean you will have to wait a bit longer."_

 _"How much longer?"_

 _"A few months tops." He said. "I know it's a lot to decide but I want to schedule a meeting with you tomorrow to give you a lot more time to decide."_

 _"Thank you." His mom stood up and shook his hand._

Kirsten looked at the doctors name. "Dr. Sherman"

"IhearLinus." Kirsten bounced out of the stitch. "He was going to the doctor about estrogen and testosterone levels." She quickly told everyone.

"Did you get the doctors name?" Maggie asked her.

"Dr. Sherman." She said.

Linus was typing and quickly pulled up the doctors name.

"Dr. Sherman of the LGBT Health Clinic of Los Angeles."

"Wait if he was talking about estrogen and testosterone does that mean...?" Camille half asked.

"He was a hermaphrodite or born intersex." Kirsten said drying off.

"Please elaborate." Maggie said.

"It's when you're born with both male and female organs." She told them. "And, well in the stitch he was trying to raise his testosterone levels and stop estrogen completely but his testosterone levels were low and he was pretty upset about that."

"You said he was picked on? Like people knew?" Camille asked.

"It would seem that way...Two teens called him a freak, they didn't understand." Kirsten said.

"We have to look into these teens and this doctor." Maggie said leaving the lab.

* * *

"Dr. Sherman has been in the business for over 10 years," Camille started with her gathered information. "He's one of the best." Herself, Linus, Cameron and Kirsten were at the house finding out little details before Kirsten stitched back into Kori.

"And his high school is pretty small." Linus said.

"What does that have to do with anything." Kirsten asked.

"Usually in a small high school, _everyone_ knows _everything_ so it'd make sense if people knew he was intersex." Linus made clear of.

"I think he was dating someone." Kirsten announced.

"How come." Cameron asked.

"He was on his phone a lot and when his mother asked if he was dating anyone he kinda brushed it off."

"That doesn't necessarily mean.." Linus said.

"He was blushing, a lot." She said.

"We should ask fisher for his phone, maybe." Cameron threw the idea out.

"I guess that would help."

"I'll give him a heads up." Cameron said to the group.

* * *

"This is probably illegal to do." Fisher said walking into the lab, phone in hand.

"But this is going to solve one of the cases." Alex said taking the phone from Fisher.

"How long would this take?" He asked stepping further into the lab.

"10 minutes to crack into it tops." Alex said getting behind his computer in his station. "His should give Kirsten enough time to get back." He said peering over to her in the fish tank.

 _"Hey, where are you going?" Kori's mother asked him._

 _"I'm just going to the park."_

 _"To meet up with your little boyfriend?" She smiled at him._

 _"Mom!" He groaned. "Just get out I'm trying to get dressed." He kindly kicked her out of the bedroom._

 _"Have fun." She told him._

Kirsten was quickly taken out of the short memory and placed into a new one. She was at the park, and Kori just passed her.

"He's texting someone."

"Tell her to get closer, or something."

"Kirsten, try to see if you can get close enough to read it."

"I don't want to touch him." She said knowing it would cause her to go into a different memory one that could be suppressed.

"Just follow him." Cameron said.

"Okay." Kirsten said walking behind Kori.

 _Kori walked for what seemed like an eternity but really was a secluded private area._

 _He sent Von a message saying he was at the place they were supposed to meet at._

 _Kori waited two minutes before sending another text._

 _"You really thought you were talking to someone." A voice came from behind him._

 _"Todd." He said, the teen that had interrupted the lunch he was having with his mother._

 _"I mean, really?!" Todd said clapping. "You are one big idiot." He laughed._

 _"I can't believe this." Kori tried to leave but Todd pulled him back and pushed him to the floor._

 _"I don't know why you think being a Trani gets you brownie points from everyone." He threw a jab at him. "It doesn't help." He said slapping Kori across the face._

 _"Get off of me!" Kori struggled._

 _"You think it's cool for you to tell people! You expected no one to react this way!" He threw a punch at him. Kori covered his face as Todd's became beating him. Punch after punch he didn't stop._

 _When he did Kori was unresponsive. "Teaches you." He spat, walking away, he took off the shirt he was wearing covered in blood, leaving him in a white tee._

 _"_ IheartLinus."

"He was talking to someone online." Alex said to Kirsten filling him in. "We got his phone which revealed a lot."

"They met up." Kirsten said stepping out of the fish tank.

"He was supposed to meet up with Daniel Jenkins." Alex said as Linus quickly pulled up the profile. "They met on tinder."

"Kori was getting played."

"By who?" Linus asked her.

"One of the kids in his school. Todd." She said.

Linus quickly pulled up the schools registry. "There's only two Todd's in the school, one student and a faculty member." Linus said.

"It was the student. They met at the park and Todd said something's before he beat him." Kirsten told everyone.

"Alex, if you could trace the IP address it will add to the evidence." Fisher told him.

"On it." Alex said.

"I'm going to go ahead inform the chef and arrest him." Fisher told the group.

"Is that all you'll need?" Camille asked.

"It's more than enough." He said heading to the elevator.

"You think we got him?" Alex asked still tying away on his computer.

"Definatly." Camille smirked.


End file.
